Total Drama School!
by Mr.Zoma
Summary: Here's another one! Send in your characters to be in this fanfiction. This time taking place at an abandoned school. How a school can be abandoned we may never know Who will win the 2 MILLION DOLLARS? Who will find love? Find out on Total Drama SCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1

(Hey fanfictioners, I'm new and a fan of TDI so for my first story I will be doing a interactive story. The reason why is that I'm hitting a writer's block and this seems like a fun idea :D. No typical and utterly boring people please. Try being original.)

Hey everyone out there in TV land! Chris here giving **YOU**, yes you, the opportunity of a life time! Here's the snag though. You have to attend school while doing it. *laughs* But, and this is a very important but, the prize is even **BIGGER **then TDA. The prize money is **2 MILLION BIG ONES!!!!!!!!!!! **Yeah it's big. Almost as big as Chef. *growl from Chef* Anyway all you have to do is apply. If you're picked you are one lucky dude or dudette. 22 people and only one will leave with 2 million dollars on Total . . . Drama . . . SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**APPLICATION: **

**Name (First and Last):**

**Birth-date (Must be 16):**

**Stereotype:**

**Home Town (Can be ANYWHERE):**

**Appearance: **

**Clothing (Normal):**

**(Swimming):**

**(Alternative):**

**Personality (BE DESCRIPTIVE):**

**3 Useful Things to Know:**

**TDS Tape Audition (Have you're character list these things; Their talent, why they are doing this, and, will they win?) **

Also, if you're character is accepted PM me on if they would like a relationship with a certain character. Also if you have suggestion's on challenges I would be very grateful. Good luck! ;3


	2. Update on TDS

Hey folks, It's Zoma here (obviously) with an update to TDS. Some people (I won't be naming names) got a tad bit confused with some premises of the audition. Such things were the alternative clothing and some other small things among the reviews. So to clear things up here is Reginald 'Reggie' Archibald the 3rd to clear things up with his review.

"Here me you pathetic groveling newts! I Reginald Calnice Archibald the 3rd has his application set to show you fools what a real application is like!!!" (: Reggie! Who did I tell you to be more like? Reginald: Uhhh... Atilla the Hun? : Oh just get on with it....)

**APPLICATION: **

**Name (First and Last): Reginald Clanice Archibald the 3rd. You may call me Reggie. **(Last name is needed to but you don't need the middle name)

**Birth-date (Must be 16): November 15th. The Best Day Ever. **(The birth-date is supposed to be just the month and day)

**Stereotype: TMIPTEWTP ( For all you fools who can't get acronyms it means The Most Important Person To Ever Walked This Planet) **[Aka the Rich Snob]

**Home Town (Can be ANYWHERE): Augusta, Maine. My daddy is the mayor. Be jealous. **(Simple and straight forward)

**Appearance: Golden locks set upon my beautiful face with my sparkling emerald eyes, I'm around 5'6" and have a body like a gentle lamb. (I actually didn't write that my stylist did. She's always had a way with words.) **

**Clothing (Normal): A red sweater vest with a white and yellow striped buttoned shirt underneath. Some nice charcoal pants and golden colored converse's seem to wrap it up nicely.**

**(Swimming): Golden colored swimming trunks. (Humble. Like me.) **

**(Alternative): Khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt that states, "The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread" then shows a picture of sliced bread, a brown long sleeved t-shirt under the blue t-shirt and a pair of golden Converse All Stars. **(What they would wear if the weren't wearing their normal clothing)

**Personality (BE DESCRIPTIVE): I'm humble, well planned ALWAYS, very loving, friendly, powerful, must I go on? (In truth he's a narcissist, snob, jerk, and everything in between. Basically Heather and Noah in one body.) **( This isn't very descriptive but you get the point)

**3 Useful Things to Know:**

**1. I will and can bribe my way to winning.**

**2. I am fearful of poverty. It's so . . . . disgusting . . .**

**3. I've never found true love and wonder why. **

**TDS Tape Audition (Have you're character list these things; Their talent, why they are doing this, and, will they win?)**

Camera zooms in on Reginald walking towards the beach holding some ice cream. The cameras are very high tech and expensive. "Hello, my wonderful judges. I am Reginald Calnice Archibald the 3rd as plain as you can see. My talents? Those are easy." He hands the two ice creams he's carrying to two small children who thank him and run off smiling. " As you can see I _love _to help and give to others, also I'm superb at working in a team!" As he says this he high-fives 4 teens his age. "Finally I'm great at-" A frisbee hits Reggie in the head. "What the-! HEY WATCH IT YOU INGRATE!!!! GUARDS GET THEM!!!!" About 10 guards rush past Reggie and one knocks the camera into the water. "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!! ARRGGGHHHHH!!!!! DADDY WILL NOT APPRECIATE THAT YOU *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!!!! WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH Y-" The camera cuts off and dies.

Well there you have it if you're missing anything just do something to make it better. I really have no clue. Anywho, I have good news. All I need are 2 more guys and the girls are basically done being picked out. Also the second reason I made the application is because Reggie will be participating in TDS. Reggie being the slightly dimwitted boy he is, will vote with whoever has the most votes and if there's a tie he'll just vote for someone random and they'll be a tie breaker. So that's it. I just need two more boys and if you have challenges (they can be related to school or after-school activities but they don't have to) PM me. Thanks!


	3. Meet and Greet Pt1

**Hey everyone. I'm so so so SO sorry about the exceptionally long wait but, I had some family business to attended to. Anyway, TDS has officially started and all those in, good luck and those who were not picked please don't complain. Now let's listen into Chris as he introduces this new season.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello all of you at home! Chris here with another jam-packed season of the Total Drama franchise. This time are twenty-two guys and gals will be right here at this abandoned school!" Camera shows a dilapidated school yard and a school that needs to be spruced up. "Here our students will compete in 8 weeks for a HUMONGUS prize!!! If they can survive this season's challenges, each other, and of course lunch-man Chef's famous cooking," shows Chef throwing dead rats in a big pot then waving at the camera. "now let's find out who will win 2 million dollars on Total . . Drama . . SCHOOL!!!

**(Intro Song: "Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine" - camera zooms up to the top of the school and then jumps off into a pool "You guys are on my mind" - Carly F. swims up to the surface "You ask me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see" - Roxanne tanning, Reginald chatting on his cell phone, and Benjamin relaxing at the pool and Benjamin throws a paper airplane and the camera follows it "I wanna be famous" - the paper airplane lands on Clouds truck as Cloud and his sister [and Rudy] are taking a ride "I wanna live close to the sun" - Megan jumps in front of the truck as Cloud stops. The paper airplane then launches forward. "So pack your bags cuz I've already won" - Paper airplane soars into a pair of doors opened by Brandon and Zephyr "Everything to prove nothing in my way." - Carly C. and Juan Jose are shooting baskets "I'll get there one day." - Chef covered in slop is seen chasing Allison, James, and Ryan out a door as the paper airplane follows "Cuz I wanna be famous" Annie is taking pictures of the landscape while Riley and Maxine are showing each other there art. "Na na na na na na [you get the idea]" Kevin is watching Alexandria do tricks on his skateboard when Travis walks by and Alexandria falls off because she was distracted by Travis. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous" The paper airplane is picked up by Heith and thrown towards an outdoor stage where the other 'students' are gathered to listen to Cedric who is singing along with the song. "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous" The paper airplane goes past Cedric and then Chris catches it. The scene changes to a room where Chris points at a chalkboard that states 'Total Drama School: Detention' As the song begins to whistle the camera turns to show the cast mates sitting in the desks whistling.) Zoma - That took a while to write….**

"Welcome back faithful viewers, and now it's time to introduce are new campers starting with James Raddar!" A taxi cab pulled up to the school and a rainbow haired boy wearing a long red and white sleeved shirt, khakis, and some black sneakers hopped out. "Dude, James! Welcome to the show."

"It's great to be here Chris, my man. So this the place?" James seemed bummed.

"Yeah this is it." Chris leans into the camera, "Let's just say we may have told a tiny lie when it comes to the school's set-up." James sighed and made his way over to a tree standing right next to the entrance.

"Here's numero two-o Zephyr!" A pale girl with striking gray eyes, dirty blond hair, and some very blue hoodie and jeans stepped out of the 2nd cab and looked up at the school. A small frown crossed her face but she put her attention back on what she was doing. Winning this game. "Hey Zephyr. Welcome to TDS! Nice Sweater!"

"Uhh.. thanks." Zephyr set her bag down and walked over to James. He smiled and stretched out his hand. Zephyr hesitantly shook his hand.

Chris just rolled his eyes and turned to the cab that pulled up dropping off one Allison Carter. Allison smoothed back her light brown hair and flashed the others a beaming smile. James looked at the long-sleeved orange t-shirt, camo jacket, cargo shorts, black converse, toboggan wearing girl. Something about her didn't seem completely normal.

"Allison are 'average' girl has arrived."

"Hey Chris! Lovely to see you! Nice job on that one celebrity game show. Real close at the end there."

"Thanks dudette. Now go stand over there with the other two."

Allison went over and started talking with the others.

"Next up is Riley Silver, the art-loving gamer chick!"

A relatively tall girl stood at the entrance. She had an odd silver streak in her hair. Backed up with the 'I am the Keyblade Master', baggy camo cargo shorts, blue and black nikes, and her semi- nervous look at the other contestants and Chris, she seemed to be a cornucopia of different things. For now of course.

"Hi Chris." She said eyes moving from her competitors, to Chris, to the unfortunate intern moving her bags, and then her feet.

"Uh yeah, right …" Chris said. A horn blared out the little tune 'Dixie' as a beat up old truck holding a girl, a older guy, a blood hound , and their bags pulled up.

"Thank God! Cloud we're here. Come on Rudy!" The girl said. She had chocolate colored hair with blond streaks that went to about her shoulder and wore a bright blue shirt with 'Hola!', some dark khakis and sandals.

"Well folks meet Krystal, the animal lover ,and whom I presume to be uh, Rudy the dog." Chris said as Krystal hopped out of the back with Rudy wagging his tail.

"Hope you don't mind Chris but I couldn't resist leaving all the poor animals behind so I brought Rudy. He doesn't bite and he'll stay inside while we're doing our challenges and he eats anything and-"

"No problem Krystal. DJ got to keep his rabbit so I guess it's okay." Chris said smiling evilly. "He might be useful." Rudy backed away from Chris and towards the 3 other campers who were liking the dog already. " Also we have Cloud, the karate master and Krystal's _older_ brother who is eighteen. But if we didn't let him on we would've probably died." At this point the intern went to get the bags at the same time Cloud was. When the intern went to get Krystals bags, Cloud grabbed the intern and threw him towards the tree. The intern then landed between Zephyr, Riley and Rudy while Zephyr was just reaching out to pet Rudy. James popped out from behind the tree.

"Wow! Is it _fall_ already? Get it? Cuz he fell and then- Oh forget it.." Riley and Zephyr looked from each other to James.

"Hey Chris! Where should I park this?" Cloud said throwing his bags on to the pile of bags already there. Chris pointed at the tree where the others were standing. Cloud got in and slowly parked his car by the tree.

"So your name is Cloud?" Riley asked "Like the Final Fantasy Cloud?"

"Final Fantasy?" Cloud asked. This was the first time the group saw Cloud up close. He had waist long hair that was in a low braid and was wearing a white muscle shirt with nun-chucks, black khakis and black combat boots. Also he was buff. Very buff.

"Continuing, we have Kevin, the skater dude." Chris said. A boy with brown shaggy hair covered by his red beanie with a skull on it, a brown hoodie unzipped to show his black tank top with the anarchy symbol on it, worn out jeans, black fingerless gloves, and DC shoes stepped out of the taxi.

"Finally! Away from my psycho ex-girlfriend!" Kevin said with a sigh his skateboard tucked underneath his arm. A car flew by the school with a girl's head sticking out.

" IF ANYONE TOUCHES MY KEVI-POO I WILL MURDER THEM!!!!!!!"

Everyone's head turned towards Kevin. "Oh shit."

Chris just pushed Kevin towards the others. "Well now _that _was a special brand of crazy here is a different brand of crazy."

A girl with orange hair wearing some familiar green clothes stepped out of the taxi. The contestants gasped at the same time. "IZZY!!!"

"Hahaha no silly geese it's just me. Megan Marsh!" She threw off her wig and jumped back into the car with her bags and came out in a purple zebra jacket unzipped to show her black cami which in turn showed off her stomach, ripped black jeans, and black flip-flops.

"Alright Megan go stand by the others. Next is Annie Easton , the self proclaimed advise giver!" The next taxi pulled up and a girl with wavy brown hair bounced out of the taxi and waved to the Chris.

"Hi McClean!" Annie shouted. She wore a green and blue jacket, jeans, and a pair of black vans. She skipped past Chris and towards the others. "Alrighty then," She muttered looking over the others. "Rainbow, Blue, Average, Streak, Senorita, Buffy Mcbuffbuff, Skater Boy, and Zebra." The others stared at Annie like she just told them when they were going to die. "What? I give people nicknames." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

"OK. This is taking WAY to long so everyone shut up and just what a darn second!" Chris shouted. "Now's here's the new 'head bitch in charge' aka Heather, Roxanne Davis!"

The next taxi pulled up to show off the next contestant. Roxanne stepped out to show off her black corset tube top, a purple cropped leather jacket, a black mini skirt, purple fishnets, and black knee high combat boots. The two guys and Chris just stared at her with their mouths open. The girls just glared at her while Krystal waved her hand in front of Cloud.

"Cloud? Are you fantasying about the whore?" She asked.

"And next we have Benjamin Faulkner the newest nerd!" Chris said trying really not to just keep staring at Roxanne. The first thing the campers saw was a pair of crocs. They looked at the door expecting the nerd to come out but when the intern was near the trunk it flew open to reveal Benjamin.

"HI!" He shouted as the intern collapsed to the ground. Having a trunk door slammed into you will do that to you sometimes. "Oh sorry, dude." The boy had darkening brown hair that looked like it needed to be washed _badly_, a black t-shirt that said 'My job is to annoy you", blue jean shorts, and braces.

"Can we get a medic for the intern?" Chris called over his shoulder. "Welcome Ben! Slip on your shoes and go by the others. While an intern dragged the injured intern away the next taxi pulled up. A kid with dark shaggy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail wearing a dressy white shirt, dark pants, a grey vest and fingerless gloves.

"Everyone, meet Cedric, the singer." Chris proclaimed as he pushed Cedric over towards the others. Cedric unfortunately landed on Roxanne with his face in the most unfortunate of places for him to land if he didn't wished to get pummeled. Roxanne just pushed Cedric off and slapped him quite hard.

"What was that for? Chris was the one that pushed me!" Cedric said rubbing his cheek.

"It doesn't matter you filthy pervert!" Roxanne said hugging herself "I feel violated!"

"Well at least I'm not dressed like some blast-ended skank!" Cedric snapped. Silence hung over the teens. Everyone looked from Cedric to Roxanne and back again. Then James spoke up.

" What the hell is a blast ended skank anyway, Cedric?" Cedric simply walked over and stood by Cloud and Krystal while Roxanne glared at James.

"Hehe. Drama and were not even done introducing all the teens. All right next is Carly Cain, the tough girl!" Chris said giggling at the problems everyone was already facing. A girl with dirty blond hair, a purple tank top with a black dragon design, jean shorts, a gold Star of David, and black tennis shoes.

"Hey everyone." Carly said happily. Everyone just looked grim faced and silent. "Wow." Carly said staring. 'What's up with them Chris?"

" Maybe you should ask Roxanne or Cedric." Chris replied. Then he leaned into the camera, "I'll never let them forget this moment." He said quietly. "Alright next is Reginald Archibald." A limousine pulled and a slender teen stepped out. He had a red sweater vest, white and yellow striped button up shirt, black pants, and gold converse.

"Hello infi- I mean new friends!" Reginald said chipper. He walked past Chris as his butler (who was also in the car) get his numerous bags and set them a bit away from the others. He then walked to the end of the line by Carly C.

"He'll soon be trouble," Chris mused. "Next is Travis, possibly this seasons Justin!" A new teen stepped onto the scene. He was fairly muscular and had longish brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a white Hollister t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. All the girls were already swooning and staring at him.

"Hey Chris. Just to let you know I'm _nothing _like that idiot Justin. He was rude and vain." Travis said disappointed at being called Justin. He walked over to the others and stood by Reginald who held out his hand.

"Hello Travis. I'm Reginald Archiblad the 3rd , but you can call me ReggiEEEE!!" Carly C. had pushed Reggie out of the way. "Hi Travis. I'm Carly C." She said holding out her hand and smiling at Travis.

"Now that the hotness has landed, here comes contestant number 16, Heith Gladding. I think you'll all take a shine to him. The next taxi pulled up and a teen holding his own duffle bag and a baseball bat stepped out. The taxi quickly sped off. Heith wore a black t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. He also had black hair styled to hang over his left eye which ironically were both black. He threw his duffle bag over and dragged his baseball bat over to the others.

"You like baseball?" Cloud questioned Heith smiling kindly. Heith just grunted and gripped onto his bat harder.

"Next students, which is what I will be calling you, is Juan Jose the new nice jock." Chris said as a tanned teen stepped out followed by another girl. "Oh and uh Alexandria. Why are you here?"

Jose spoke up, " The taxi guy said there wasn't enough money for three more so we picked up Alexandria too." Jose wore a Team Mexico jersey, dark green cargo pants, and black and white soccer cleats. Alexandria frowned towards Chris.

"You didn't need to be so cheap Chris. And just call me Alex not Alexandria." She flipped back her long blonde hair with red streaks. She wore a red jacket (zipped up), jeans, and shoes. "So how many people are left Chris?"

"Only four left Alex. And here they are, Brandon McIntrye and Maxine 'Maxi' Jones, the 'Loner' and 'Artist' respectively." Chris said wavering his hand at the next taxi. Two new teens stepped out.

"You were right Brandon! That was a wicked bass line." Maxi said. She wore a lilac halter neck sleeveless shirt, dark green jeans and blue flats. Brandon nodded smiling as he stuffed his ipod into his pocket. He wore a black HIM shirt with a blue heart-a-gram, black baggy jeans, black and white vans, and a wallet chain.

"Alright you two go discuss bass lines and there wickedness over with the others. And finally the last two students. Presenting, Ryan Arrendo 'The Loud Mouth' and Carly Freelas 'The Cheerleader'!" A teen jumped out. Carly F. was wearing a blue tank top with a white t-shirt, light blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes.

"Oh wow! That is the most dilapidated school I've ever seen!" Ryan said frowning up at the school. He wore a tight black t-shirt, stone-washed jeans, dark green converse and an emerald earring. "Man couldn't you have gotten something a tad bit bigger Chris?"

" No. We thought this would hold up our legendary crappy sites where we host our seasons." Chris said smiling. "Now everyone is here. Welcome to Total Drama SCHOOL!!" The campers cheered. "Let's get the main rules set down."

"Uh Chris, I think we've all watched TDI and TDA. We know how it works." Travis commented. The others nodded.

"Well, I'm explaining anyway because I'm the host! Now student's every three days you will compete in a challenge. The losing team will have to go to detention to vote off when of there members, were the voted off member will go down the Hall of Shame and board the Bus of Fail and head off never to return. Now for sleeping arrangements there are two dorm buildings to the back of the school," The campers looked back to see equally dilapidated dorms. There were a lot of 'Oh jezz' and 'Crap' going around. "The confessional camera is now the locker rooms, so have fun with that! Now let's split you up into your four teams." The campers whipped around.

**Locker Room Confessional (First Use)**

**Riley: **Wait. Four teams? There's only 22 of us.

**Roxanne: **Thank God, we are at a school. Chris needs to work on his math.

**Brandon: ***Listening to music with eyes closed* Best bass line ever.

**End**

"That's right students, 4 teams! That means were missing two." A broken down bus pulled up. "Students, you remember Noah, Tyler, Eva, and Cody, right?" The four familiar faces stepped off the bus and lined up in front of it. "First the teams, then we will get to them. The four teams are Screaming Geeks with Annie, Allison, Benjamin, James and Krystal."

"Uh Chris there's only-"

"Yes James I know, we'll get to that." Chris sighed. "Next is the Killer Athletes. Alexandria, Carly C., Cloud, Jose, and Kevin. And yes you have one less person. Now for the Psycho Populars. Carly F., Cedric, Travis, Reggie, Roxanne and Ryan." Both Cedric and Roxanne opened their mouths to object but, "If anyone talks there kicked off immediately." Cedric and Roxanne both shut their mouths. "And the rest, Brandon, Heith, Maxi, Megan, Riley, and Zephyr, are on the Deadly Outcasts." Chris walked over to the four previous contestants. "Now the Killer Athletes and Screaming Geeks are missing one person. You _all _must vote in who you want to join TDS."

The campers gasped. Chris stared at them. "Wow. No one thought that was going to happen. Weird. Alright cast your votes campers because it's almost time for the game to start on Total . . . Drama . . . SCHOOL!

**GACK! That took forever to write!! At least it's done. You heard Chris right some past contestants are in on the fun. And n03ll3n03ll3, sunlinki, dakid27, and randomhottiexoxo will be benefiting because they get to be Noah (n03ll3), Eva (sunlinki), Cody (randomhottie), and Tyler (dakid27). All votes should be in my inbox by Saturday (or they can be said in a review). Also, if there is any complaints or suggestions PM or review and tell me. Again sorry for the long wait, hope this chapter makes up for it. ~ Mr. Zoma**


	4. Meet and Greet Pt2

Hello students! I am SO sorry about the wait my school started awhile back and my homework overload is like no other! Anyway, in this part of the 1st episode the students are introduced to thrills, chills, and a lot of spills. Either Eva or Tyler and Noah or Cody will be entering the game. Who will it be? What is in store for our campers during their first challenge? And why am I asking questions before this starts like Chris? Find all these answers and more during the exciting part 2 of TOTAL . . . . DRAMA . . . . SCHOOL!!!

**(Intro Song: "Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine" - camera zooms up to the top of the school and then jumps off into a pool **

"**You guys are on my mind" - Carly F. swims up to the surface **

"**You ask me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see" - Roxanne tanning, Reginald chatting on his cell phone, and Benjamin relaxing at the pool and Benjamin throws a paper airplane and the camera follows it **

"**I wanna be famous" - the paper airplane lands on Clouds truck as Cloud and his sister [and Rudy] are taking a ride **

"**I wanna live close to the sun" - Megan jumps in front of the truck as Cloud stops. The paper airplane then launches forward. **

"**So pack your bags cuz I've already won" - Paper airplane soars into a pair of doors opened by Brandon and Zephyr **

"**Everything to prove nothing in my way." - Carly C. and Juan Jose are shooting baskets **

"**I'll get there one day." - Chef covered in slop is seen chasing Allison, James, and Ryan out a door as the paper airplane follows **

"**Cuz I wanna be famous" Annie is taking pictures of the landscape while Riley and Maxine are showing each other there art. **

"**Na na na na na na [you get the idea]" Kevin is watching Alexandria do tricks on his skateboard when Travis walks by and Alexandria falls off because she was distracted by Travis. **

"**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous" The paper airplane is picked up by Heith and thrown towards an outdoor stage where the other 'students' are gathered to listen to Cedric who is singing along with the song. **

"**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous" The paper airplane goes past Cedric and then Chris catches it. The scene changes to a room where Chris points at a chalkboard that states 'Total Drama School: Detention' As the song begins to whistle the camera turns to show the cast mates sitting in the desks whistling.) **

The new students were talking with each other as some interns were tallying the votes. "I'm glad you didn't punch Chris' face in when he told you we were on different teams Cloud." Krystal beamed at her older brother as they were leaning on his truck.

"Punch his face in?" Cloud asked looking over their soon to be allies or rivals. "That's too simple. I'll just run him over with Clunker here." **(1)**

"CLOUD!" Krystal shouted drawing the attention of Roxanne and Reggie who were chatting.

**CONFESSINAL CAMERA**

**Roxanne:** Cloud and Krystal may be on opposite teams but there still going to be trouble. He's super strong and over protective. Anyone gunning for Krystal will be doomed for a life of suffering and pain.

**Reggie: **I like Roxanne. She's devious and clever. And she told me about Cedric. Who wants a pervert in the same room as them?

**Krystal: **Sometimes I wish my brother would chill out and stop being so protective. Ever since I dated a jerk he thinks all men he doesn't know are evil scum. I mean Travis doesn't look like scum. *looks up dreamily* He's dreamy…

**Cloud:** If anyone harms Krystal, I will tear their heads off!! I don't trust any of the guys here. Especially Brandon, Reggie, Travis, Kevin, Ben, . .

"Students! We have the results of the voting." The students walked over to Chris and mumbled among themselves. "For the Screaming Geeks the new student is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NOAH!"

Noah smirked. "Nice choice." Some Screaming Geeks looked at each other while some cheered.

Chris then continued, "Now for the Killer Athletes . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . EVA! Go join your clique!"

"Finally! I was getting bored waiting for you to call my name." Eva said stalking over to the Killer Athletes. Alex shot a glare towards Eva.

"That's stupid to say Eva. Tyler had as good of a chance as you!" Alex shouted at her. Eva turned and opened her mouth but closed it and growled at her instead.

**CONFESSINAL CAMERA**

**Noah: **I will dominate this school like I did my own school. I won't be leaving quickly. If Chris decides to not do physical challenges….

**Annie: **I wanted Cody to get in. He's much nicer and cuter than Noah. Oops. Don't tell Cody!

**Eva:** I took anger management classes. Alex got lucky but next time she insults me, *clenches her fist* she's in for it.

**Megan: **I can't wait to ask Noah all about his sexy endeavors with Cody! NoCo FTW!!!!! **(2)**

"Now for your first challenge!!" The students groaned. "Don't worry. You'll love this challenge if you like all the past ones!" Chris mused. The students were puzzled a bit. "This means you have to compete in pervious challenges shown in TDI and TDA!" Groans were heard from the campers. Again.

"Here are the rules. One by one you'll send a student from your clique to spin your wheel," A red, green, white, and black wheel were lined up with 6 slots. "The 6 challenges are separated into 3 different categories, easy, medium, and hard. For easy we have the cliff jump and Awake-athon. For medium there's the Brunch of Disgustingness and the surfing board challenge (Beach Blanket Bogus) For hard there is a challenge done only by your clique and the disaster climb (Master of Disasters). The clique with the most challenges won gets invincibility. Now send up the first victim."

After a bit of talking Noah went up for the Screaming Geeks, Ryan for the Psycho Populars, Megan for the Deadly Outcasts, and after much arguing Cloud for the Killer Athletes.

**CONFESSINAL CAMERA**

**Krystal: **We sent Noah up because he wanted to prove to us he could be useful after Benjamin commented he wasn't really a physical guy.

**Jose: **Eva and Cloud were arguing on who would go up first. I think it was weird because those challenges were all pretty hard. Who would actually look forward to completing them?

"Ryan will spin first." Chris said waving to the black wheel. Ryan stepped up and spun the wheel. He landed on the surf board challenge and gave small wince. "Do you have skills with a board?"

"Truthfully, none what so ever." Ryan said as he moved inside the school to change into his swimsuit. Megan stepped up next and landed on the cliff jump.

"Yes! This will be easy!" Megan cheered.

Cloud was next and landed on the Brunch of Disgustingness. He groaned at his luck and walked back to his clique. Noah was up next and spun the wheel, landing on the clique challenge.

"I hoped you would get this challenge Noah. You must defeat Chef in a quick game of DOGEBALL!!" Chris said smiling devilishly. The Screaming Geeks groaned as Noah just stared horrified **(3) **at the wheel. The only non Screaming Geeks that seemed nervous were Cloud and Ryan.

**CONFESSINAL CAMERA**

**Noah: (4) **If I don't win Cloud will probably kill me….

**Ryan:** I'm nervous for James and Allison. I got to know them a little and there cool. I hope Noah can pull through. But if he doesn't then my team could win it .

**Cloud: **If Noah doesn't win I'll probably kill him.

The cliques made the move to go to there teams challenges until Chris stopped them. "Oh

wait! I forgot to mention something. For one thing all students will be picking there challenges before the challenges actually start." The kids just shrugged and lined up to go for the wheel.

Riley, Eva, Krystal, and Roxanne were next and got the disaster walk, surf board, cliff jump, and Awake-athon respectively. The next people were Kevin, Benjamin, Reggie, and Heith. Reggie got the Awake-athon, Benjamin the cliff jump and both Heith and Kevin got the brunch.

The rest of the Screaming Geeks got the cliff jump (the other cliques sans Ryan and Cloud groaned at this) The other people in the Awake-athon were Cedric, and Zephyr. The other surf boarders were Carly F, Zephyr, Brandon, and Maxi. Alex landed on the brunch. And both Carly C and Jose were in the Killer Athlete challenge which was the prison eating challenge. Travis got the Psycho Popular clique challenge to find out he must watch horrible screaming inducing things and not scream for 2 hours.

"Alright campers were going to start from the easiest task to the hardest. So will all the students come with me." The students were wondering how Chris would re-create the cliff and soon found out he made the cliff at the camp look like a ditch in a road.

Allison looked over the cliff cautiously to see ocean spreading out under it. "Students here's the details on the challenge. If you jump off the cliff you receive a point for your team. If you manage to land in that small circle that would barely fit Owen, your clique gains 2 points. Failure to jump at all while result in a point away from your clique."

**CONFESSINAL CAMERA**

**Ben: **For a second I thought, 'If I jump this I WILL die'

**Megan: **I just love high altitudes. And jumping off of things with no parachute on. My schools yearbook even says that I'm most likely to die before college. Cool isn't it? **(5)**

Ben, James, Megan, and Allison all jumped while only the girls made the spot.

**SG****DO****KA****PP **

4 2 0 0

Annie and Krystal eyed each other nervously. "If we manage to clear this and at least one of us gets in the circle, we'll have this challenge in the bag." Krystal offered. Annie just gulped and began shaking.

"I can't." She said. Krystal was about to jump off but stopped mid run when she heard this.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked. She didn't seem upset but more worried. In fact her now semi dry team mates had gotten up and were consoling here as Krystal jumped and landed outside the extra point goal. When she got up she got an extra towel and wrapped it around Annie.

**CONFESSINAL CAMERA**

**Krystal: **I feel bad for Annie. But still, what made her not jump. She saw all the others jump and they turned out fine.

**Allison: **Poor Annie. It looked like she just saw everyone she knew die. Too shocked too cry but still looking like she is screaming bloody murder inside.

**SG****DO****KA****PP **

5 2 0 0

"While Allison and Krystal go with Annie and stay with her in the dorms, let's continue with the Awake-athon were the 3 Pyscho Populars and 1 Deadly Outcast will be sitting alone in a dark room for the duration of the rest of the challenges or when they all are asleep. They will be lulled by stories, songs, milk, and boring history. That and they will be kept into 2 different rooms. Reggie and Cedric in one and Roxanne and Zephyr in the other. It's only 5 minutes in and one person is already out."

-Camera switches to night vision in Zephyr's and Roxanne's room-

"Uh Roxanne? What are you doing?" Zephyr asked Roxanne holding the milk cup in her hand. They had put them in a completely empty room with speakers, 2 pair of head phones and two cups of milk they had to drink to earn points with. The deal was that for the number of hours you stay were added with 1 point for the obstacles you do.

"Going to sleep, duh." Roxanne said smirking. "Why try Reggie and Cedric will both score points enough for both of them _and_ me? I'll just drink my milk and go to sleep."

**CONFESSIONAL CAMERA**

**Roxanne: **The real plan was that Cedric and Reggie were to get enough points by doing everything and I try to lull Zephyr to sleep early. Myself sleeping would put her to sleep easily.

**Reggie: **I'm stuck in the same room as a PERVERT! I wanna win but . . . . . . EEEEEWWWW!!!

**Cedric: **Stuck in a room with a spoiled brat will probably be the most mind numbing experience I will ever face. But winning points for our team is just as important.

**Zephyr: **Roxanne might get the boot if her team loses. Going to sleep with in 5 minutes on purpose? Not very smart.

Cedric and Reggie had agreed on talking to each other after dowsing their milk then listening to the Little Red Riding Hood and wait until the challenge was over. "I'm assuming Roxanne told you about the little incident I had with her?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah." Reggie said fidgeting with his hands. Cedric just rolled his eyes.

"You do know that Chris pushed me, right?" Cedric asked.

"Wait so you didn't tackle her and begin to moan?" Reggie asked

"What? NO! She's over exaggerating WAY too much!!" Cedric yelled. Reggie just stared ahead and mulled it over in his head.

"So….," Reggie drew out, "what's your favorite movie?"

*camera goes to replica of surfboard challenge from TDA*

"Alright students competing are, Carly F, Maxi, Brandon, Ryan, and Eva. You get a point for each obstacle I throw at you *leans into camera* literally. Total points is 4. Got it?" Chris asked. The students competing responded by hollering and cheering.

Brandon went first and climbed on. He was balanced just right and nodded to Chris. Chris began the challenge by pressing a button which released the supports causing Brandon to flail but he kept his balance. "Is this *grunt* all Chris?" He asked challenging the host. Chris glared at him.

**CONFESSION CAMERA**

B**randon: **In retrospect that was the dumbest question someone could ask.

Chris pressed another button and a giant fan began blowing right in his face causing him to fly off and slam into the wall. "No Brandon, no it is not."

All the others went with the other two obstacles being the seagull launcher and then the board would go completely wild. Eva was the only one to completely pass the challenge. Maxi was thrown off by the Seagulls and Ryan was pushed off by the wild board. Carly managed to stay on until the giant fan. She flew through an opened door, then an open window, and into the pool. She popped out and gave a thumbs up to the others.

**SG****DO****KA****PP **

5 5 4 1

"Riley if you'll come with me." Chris said. She looked up from the screens watching the 4, now 3, people trying to stay awake. She gave a nervous look to the others and walked with Chris. They soon arrived at a replica of the disaster hill.

**CONFESSION CAMERA**

**Riley: **I actually think my challenge will be fun! It's like a platformer game.

Riley looked up the hill and clenched her fists. "GO!" Chris shouted sitting on top of the golf ball launcher. Riley ran up the first part stumbling because of the shakiness. She grabbed onto the monkey bars and swung forward. She made it to a rolling log and traversed it carefully when, "OOF!". Chris launched a large brick that hit Riley on her back causing her to lose her balance and fall in the hole under the log.

"Riley failed to complete her challenge! Now it's time for an nice brunch." Chris motioned to the unlucky contestants. Alex, Heith, Kevin, and Cloud walked to the dining hall and sat down in front of a covered plate.

"Something tells me that were in for a big plate of Chef's cooking…." Kevin mused to Alex.

"Don't remind me dude…." Alex responded grimacing at the dome holding a very disgusting brunch.

"Each of you have to stomach a dish made by Chef," shows Chef stirring pot of brownish green liquid smirking, "if you manage stomaching the dish you move to the next round. The last person still on their dish is out and earns no points. The last person standing gets 10 points for their team." Chris explained to the four. "You may uncover your dishes."

The four uncovered their dishes. "OH MY GOD!" Alex shouted. In front of them was a large maggot still moving. Kevin poked his with his knife. It collapsed as its guts spilled out. Kevin fainted and fell off his seat.

"Well since Kevin's knocked out he's out of the challenge. Next course Chef!" Chris declared as some interns took the maggots still un eaten as Chef placed down his next evil creation.

"I call it Bugging Out Pizza. It has cockroaches, fire flies, dragon flies, and 1 giant tarantula. Heh heh heh. Enjoy." Chef said standing proud over his creation. The three left each grabbed a piece.

Heith slowly took a small bite. He chewed and swallowed. "Slimy but . . . . NOT satisfying…." He groaned taking a now large bite and quickly trying to last the challenge. Cloud looked over to Alex who just stared at the pizza.

"You know if you want you can call it quits and it can be me against Heith. Were on the same team anyways." Cloud said to Alex swallowing down the next disgusting bite. She simply nodded and stood up and walked out of the dining hall.

"It's now Cloud and Heith left with the last course. A delicacy know as Chocó-Hoppers." Chris placed the last course down. A large pile of chocolate covered grass hopper shaped chocolates sat between them.

"No way. I nearly ate a maggot and half of a giant bug pizza! I ain't eating a bug even if it is chocolate covered!" Heith shouted standing up from his chair and grabbing his baseball bat and smashing it into the chocolate. Instead of guts out splattered raspberry filing with no sights of any grasshoppers in sight.

"Did I mention there wasn't any grasshoppers? Silly me." Chris smirked at Heith covered in a sweet pink filing.

Ryan walked up to Heith and dipped a finger into the goo covering him. "Yup that's raspberry. Pretty darn good. Do you mind if I lick you?" Ryan asked smiling. Heith just glared and stalked out of the dining hall.

"Cloud is the only one left so he earns his team 10 points!" Chris announced the Killer Athletes cheered for their teammate.

**SG****DO****KA****PP **

5 5 14 1

"Now the clique challenges are the only ones left! But first lets go wake up the sleepy ones." Everyone walked to the two rooms and Chris opened the door to the boys dark room. The two were cuddling next to each other and sound asleep. "Awwww isn't that sweet Chris said smiling. He pulled out a fog horn and blew it into the room. The two boys screamed and sat up holding each other in fear. They turned to each other and screamed again releasing each other. Both of you made it half way through, drank the milk and listened to Little Red Riding Hood. So the Psycho Populars get 10 points form the both of you."

**SG****DO****KA****PP **

5 5 14 11

Brandon opened the other door and turned on the lights. Zephyr looked up with bags under her eyes. "Is it over?" She asked. Brandon nodded and helped her out of the room. Roxanne was sprawled out snoring loudly.

**CONFESSINAL CAMERA**

**Roxanne: **So my plan failed, I still got a good beauty rest.

**Cedric: **He was shivering! I had to do something even if he is spoiled! I was cold too! It meant nothing!

**Zephyr:** I probably would have fallen asleep if Roxanne hadn't started to snore…

"Zephyr managed to stay awake the entire 5 hours! She also drank her milk, and listened to the fairy tale and a very long boring history book! She earns her team 8 points!" Chris exclaimed.

**SG****DO****KA****PP **

5 13 14 11

-The camera switches to Noah standing in a glass box with Chef on the opposite end of him with Noah holding a dodge ball-

"Noah must hit Chef with this one doge ball to win 10 points for his team which will bring them out of the rut there in." Chris explained. "Ready and GO!"

Noah released a Tarzan yell and threw his ball at Chef. Everything turned slow the ball soared upward, the Screaming Geeks began getting hope, then, the ball fell on Noah's head.

"Noah lost the challenge which means the Screaming Geeks final score is 5. Very disappointing." Chris mused frowning at the Geeks who had surrounded Noah. Travis, Carly C. and Jose walked back looking distraught and sick. "It also seems that these three finished there challenges!" He turned to an intern. The intern nodded and scurried off. "Since these three completed the challenges the final results have been tabulated."

The intern came with a board and placed it by Chris then left the area. Chris grabbed a marker and went to the green side of the board. "The **2** teams with the lowest scores will go to Detention, vote off a member of their teams, who have to walk down the Hall of Shame and board the Bus of Fail to Loser-ville." He scribbled down a 5 in the green part. "The Screaming Geeks will be team 1 sent to dentition for their oh-so horrible score." The Geeks groaned and sighed at the score on the board.

**CONFESSINAL CAMERA**

**Noah: **That loss make me feel like I was run over by a truck! Unless I do something I'm going for sure *sigh*

**Cloud: **If Krystal is eliminated, the other 'geeks' will be screaming for sure.

"Now with the final scores from Carly C., Jose, and Travis, the team in first place is," Chris hovered between the remaining three spots until finally marking a 34 under, "The Killer Athletes!" The red team roared into cheers and merriment.

"This leaves the Deadly Outcasts and the Psycho Populars as the last people up." Chris mused moving over to the white and black spots on the board. Travis hung his head in shame and his team groaned. Chris moved in front of the board blocking the contestants view of the score.

"The Psycho Populars have a final score of . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

* * *

**21 **beating the Deadly Outcasts score of 13!" Travis lifted his head back up with a smirk on his face, his team cheered him on as Ryan playfully punched Travis in the shoulder.

**CONFESSIONAL CAMERA**

**Travis:** After watching that horrible show I couldn't help but get some comedy in.

**Megan: ***laughing* Travis was a silly goose! More sillier than Mr. Fluffly-Feathers my old pet ducky! I loved him so! He attacked Misses VanHouton when she shouted at me for bringing her in! Well LOOK AT ME NOW MISSES VANHOUTON, LOOK AT ME NOOOOOOWWWWWW!

**Brandon:** *sighes* We have to vote someone off already? This sucks. I've ,shockingly, made friends with mostly everyone on my team. It'll be hard to vote someone off.

"I'll be seeing the Deadly Outcasts and the Screaming Geeks in a very dramatic detention. Two people will lost the chance at 2 million bucks! All this will be happening tonight so I'll give you time to decide and formulate plans or alliances. See you later!" Chris said leaving the 4 teams as he walked off towards the school.

**That's the 2****nd**** part of the first episode. The Screaming Geeks ( Noah, Krystal, Annie, Ben, Allison, and James) and the Deadly Outcasts ( Riley, Megan, Zephyr, Heith, Maxi, and Brandon) are up for elimination. I need the creators to pm me there votes of who to eliminate. Good luck to everyone and sorry again for the very long wait. :C See you all next episode! ~ Mr. Zoma**


End file.
